My Other Me
by limevox
Summary: V. Maybe we met to late in life, and our puzzle pieces changed shapes. Or maybe we met just in time, to save me from my other me. Or that the blood came back. SasukexSakura


One Shot

My Other Me

-Maybe we met to late in life, and our puzzle pieces changed shapes. Or maybe we met just in time, to save me from my other me. Or that the blood came back.-

------

It snowed. The delicate flakes fell lightly down the blood stained sky slowly transforming grey. He could still hear the screams echo in the corners of his mind, see the faces and pools of crimson blood raining. The blood stained his eyes, it controlled him.

Feeling guilt overcome him his mind clicked. Why did he do this? What was it worth, all the lives being lost for power. Power that he constantly craved for that he could taste the sweet taste of blood.

Looking forward he saw a shadow. Dropping the body he held in his bleeding hands he coolly walked forward as he placed his hands in his pocket.

Her bright green eyes starred into his hypnotising red eyes, she could feel her body lighten and sink to the floor. The presence of him drained her power, she even started to choke for air, yet her eyes never left his.

"You..-" She gasped for air,

He just gave her a blank stare, no emotion.

"You.. killed my… my-" She struggled,

He didn't answer, he just looked at her pleading eyes.

"I'll put you out of your misery." He said plainly pulling his hands out of his pockets, slowly.

She closed her and looked down, almost allowing herself to be free. She waited for some time now, yet she didn't feel anything. All she felt was the cold sting of the snow that crept down her back, the choking air that suffocated her. Slowly opening her eyes, she was met with a pair of neutral black eyes staring at her with a passive emotion. She could feel her head spin from side to side, she was confused, scared, yet somewhat felt… safe.

He sat down with his hands stretched out behind him, staring at the sky.

She didn't know what to do but allowed the silence in and relaxed herself a bit and stared at the sky with him.

Lifeless bodies surrounded them, a pool of blood stained the snow around them. Yet they still found some peace out of the battlefield.

"The blood… is finally gone.." He broke the silence,

"It has… hasn't it?" She looked at the brightening sky,

He looked down, yet the bodies and blood were still there. He held his hands up and looked at the staining blood on his palms, no matter how much he tried it still stained him.

The smell of rotting bodies filled the air, it started to creep in her, the safeness she gasped for a couple of seconds started to shift and become nervous. She suddenly noticed the boy she sat next to stand up and look at her with a killer intent.

"Eh..?" She wondered,

He started to pant and wheeze for air, his hands held the back of his neck. She stared at him, frightened. He was fighting for the control he wanted over his body, trying to fight the other him lurking inside himself.

She was speechless, there were no words that could be said, she mouthed words yet nothing came out.

He suddenly coughed blood out before black marks covered half his seen body. Time stopped and locked them in the paused world. He was carved into a statue, looking down at the piling snow. She could feel her heart beat faster as she felt her body stiffen.

Pressing the play button, he looked up. His eyes, they were truly stained. His expression held no emotion, only a passive face. Someone must have been watching a movie, because everything suddenly went from slow to fast. He was next to her, his face next to hers. She could feel his breathe press against the side of her cheek, and his voice whisper in her ear.

The world was stained, now stained in the darkness that consumed it, the blood that was shed, the tears that fell from her closing eyes. Her now lifeless body fell into his arms, the moment of peace was no more, it all disappeared and faded. He dropped her down on the soft snow, not respecting the fact he just took her life.

He could feel the sudden calmness fade and turn into adrenaline as his mind was mixed with so much. He starred down at the body and ran, ran from everything. Running away from the world, yet every step he took it was only one step closer to his destiny.

The last words she remembered were.

"You were to late."

------

-Maybe it was destiny, fate or whatever crap you want to call it. But I call that love. If she met him before, or just after… Maybe she could've saved my other me-


End file.
